


Loyalties

by LoserLife592



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jealous Jay/Carlos pls"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie.

Carlos pursed his lips carefully to stop himself from snarling while, across from him, Jay bent forward to kiss a giggling girl’s knuckles. Now usually, Carlos didn’t mind Jay’s flirting. He was a natural born voluptuary in almost every way and asking him not to wink at every passing pretty face was like asking Chad to stop being an asshole. Still, they had specifically designated this time so that they could study together. But now Jay was completely ignoring Carlos in favour of some girl that he didn’t even know the name of.

Carlos took a deep breath and started to recite the periodic table mentally to calm himself down. It was fine. After all, he was the one that Jay was dating. Not some random starry-eyed fangirl.

But when he looked back at them, Jay was leaning in to tuck a carefully curled lock of hair behind her ear, a disarming smile on his lips as he quietly mumbled something that made her blush. That was it.

Jay and the girl jumped as Carlos suddenly stood and gathered his things. Jay frowned and furrowed his brows at the black-and-white haired boy. “Carlos?” he asked. “Where are you going?”

Carlos pursed his lips again. “I just remembered that I need to get something from Evie to make another outfit for Dude.” He lied before walking off, not giving Jay enough time to respond. He made it halfway to their shared dorm room before Jay caught up with him.

“Carlos,” he called as he pulled the boy to a stop with a warm hand around his upper arm. “What’s up man?” His eyebrows were turned down in concern and he was almost pouting.

Carlos shook his head as he stared determinedly at anything but Jay. “Nothing. And weren’t you busy anyways?” At Jay’s clueless expression, Carlos rolled his eyes and jerked his head in the direction that they had come from. “The girl.” He stated plainly.

Jay blinked once, twice, before grinning madly. “You were jealous.” He didn’t ask, he said.

Carlos glared in his general direction, still not willing to look directly at Jay, as he tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

Jay snickered as his hand slid down Carlos’ arm to grasp the younger boy’s hand. “Don’t worry,” he mumbled as he leaned in brush his lips against Carlos’ reddened check, “I can actually be pretty loyal sometimes and, you’re on the top of the loyalty list.”

Carlos nodded as Jay kissed him, peppering his lips with soft pecks before licking into his mouth and stealing his breath.

“Now,” Jay said when he pulled away, lips glossy and eyes darker than usual, smirking filthily, “let’s go back to our dorm so that we can finish studying.”


End file.
